Pensamientos de Shikamaru
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Shikamaru, ese shinobi al q cualkier cosa le resulta problemática esta enamorado, d kien? xq? descubránlo en su interior y n l fic de Mizuru Temari mal resumen, onegai dejen reviews denle 1 oportunidad


**_Pensamientos de Shikamaru_**

"_Has sido tú la que me ha cambiado. Te quiero y eres la persona de convicciones más fuertes que conozco, así que sé que mis deseos jamás se harán realidad. Pero jamás cederé lo que siento en mi corazón por nadie. Me has dejado tan dulcemente… y seguiré en pie, por ti. **Tú eres el viento en mis alas, Temari**."_

"_Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas vuelto… Si hubieses muerto, yo hubiese muerto contigo. Mi cuerpo podría moverse, pero mi corazón se habría parado para siempre. Y eso es lo mismo que morir. Estoy tan contento…"_

"_Te fuiste, sin decirme adiós, sin avisar, solo cumpliste mi deseo y desapareciste, pero, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? mi deseo, mi deseo más profundo es tenerte a mi lado, es todo lo que necesito. No entiendo porque tuviste que irte, acaso ellos son tan importantes para ti, no lo se, el cielo no deja de recordarme tu cara, las brisas de aire que mueven la hierba me traen tu aroma, y yo solo puedo sentir un vacío en mi interior sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Ahora casi año y medio después de tu marcha he empezado a salir con Ino, si, aquella Ino que no me gustaba por lo frívola que era, por ser tan superficial, tan interesada, pero a pesar de ello sigo llevándote en mi corazón, porque mis sentimientos no logran olvidar aquellos momentos que pasé contigo, aquellas caricias, aquellos besos… Pero después regresaste como un espíritu imperceptible, te encontré y a pesar de estar con Ino no puedo ignorar que yo aun te amo Temari, no puedo seguir así, y luego esta el asunto de Mirai, dijiste que él era tu hijo, que tuviste un aborto, pero no dejo de pensar quien es el padre de esa criatura, me gustaría tanto ser yo el padre de ese niño, pero supongo que no lo seré…"_

"_Tú fuiste la persona que cambio mi monotonía, yo ni siquiera estaba interesado en convertirme en ninja, yo solo lo hice porque pensé que seria la única forma de llevar una vida entretenida, y parece ser que al final tuve algo de suerte, porque de esa forma te conocí a ti, ¿recuerdas aquel día? ¿En el que luchamos? Tú hubieses ganado, por eso me retire, 5 segundos más y hubieses quedado libre, además yo no tenia apenas chakra, y cuando tras el combate te encontré tras el estadio, y te abriste a mi, me sentí de una manera extraña, mi corazón me pedía que te abrazara, que te besara, y lo más vergonzoso de todo aquello es que respondí a lo que me decía, te besé, pero instantáneamente tras eso salí de allí a toda caña. No me importa si he de renunciar a todo lo que siempre ha rodeado mi vida para poder estar contigo, eso es lo de menos, el caso es finalmente tenerte entre mis brazos para poder besarte, para respirar ese aroma que tienes, tan embriagador, que hace que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca y desee notar el tuyo contra el mío."_

"_¿Por que tuviste que marchaste? ¿Acaso hice algo para provocar tu huida? Desde que te marchaste no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en los momentos que pasábamos juntos, en tu mirada, en tu rostro cada vez que me sonreías. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, hace tiempo empecé a salir con Ino, pero a pesar de eso sigo amándote Temari, cada vez que me tumbo a mirar las nubes estas traen a mi memoria recuerdos que, tanto tristes o alegres, compartí contigo. Cuando me enteré de que habías sufrido un ataque y que estabas ingresada en gravedad mi corazón se estremeció un poco. A pesar de que no quieras saber nada de mí, yo solo quiero verte feliz, no quiero ver lágrimas en tus ojos, o sufrimiento en tu rostro nunca más."_

"_¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Realmente fui un juguete para ti? No me lo creo, no quiero creerlo, duele demasiado para ser cierto, te quiero demasiado como para creerme lo que me dijiste, pero a pesar de ello tus palabras han quedado incrustadas en mi corazón como si de punzones de hielo se trataran. Aunque de todas formas creo que no me importa que para ti fuese un juguete, porque de esa manera me enamoré de ti, te conocí con mayor profundidad. Todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo no me importan que sean simples imágenes ficticias que son como un escenario en tu juego, porque eso no hace que mis sentimientos hacia ti varíen, no me importa nada, solo me importas tú y tu felicidad, no me importa ser tu juguete si de esa forma puedo estar a tu lado."_

" _Una luz en medio de una oscuridad, eso es lo que fuiste en esos momentos para mi, cuando estaba luchando contra Tayuya, la esbirra de Orochimaru, cuando pensaba que estaba acabado, sin embargo apareciste justo a tiempo, en el último instante, cuando yo ya no podía más apareciste como un ángel destruyéndola y salvándome la vida. Al igual que cuando estaba en la sala de espera mientras Tsunade intentaba salvar a Chôji tú estuviste allí esperando, intentando consolarme. Tu eres el amanecer en mis días de oscuridad, eres el ángel que trae vida hacia mi, tú eres mi Rosa del Desierto."_

"_Desde que te vi, solo pude pensar en ti, en ninguna otra cosa, ni siquiera podía observar como siempre las nubes sin pensar en ti, habías cambiado por completo mi vida, nunca me gusto ninguna chica, todas eran muy problemáticas, más interesadas en moda y belleza que en ser ninjas, sin embargo tu eras distinta a las demás chicas de Konoha, quizás precisamente porque no eras de Konoha empezaste a gustarme, el caso es que no hay un solo instante en que no piense en ti, en tus ojos, en tu pelo, en tu forma de luchar contra mi, en todo en lo que a ti concierne, te convertiste en lo más importante de mi vida, ¿y ahora tengo que aceptar que realmente ya nunca podré volver a verte? Me niego, no puedo aceptar eso, eres demasiado importante en mi vida para que pueda aceptarlo. Por que además algo en mi interior me decía que volvería a verte de nuevo, ¿cómo entonces iba a renunciar a volver a verte? Jamás lo haré, porque se que volverás, mi Temari."_

"_Hice lo que me pediste, pedí a Tsunade-sama que me indicara la localización de la tumba de Mirai, y allí encontré el viejo libro que decías que me pertenecía, cuando lo abrí y vi en su interior los pendientes que te regale las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, cuando empecé a leer allí mismo el contenido de ese libro noté que en ningún momento se trató de un libro, sino de tus pensamientos, se trataba de tu diario, y allí se encontraba la respuesta a uno de mis mayores deseos, Mirai era mi hijo, notaba a cada palabra que leía como mi corazón se encogía, todo lo que ahí había escrito era la confirmación de que en realidad no fui ningún juguete, que al igual que yo, me querías, pero de nada me sirve ahora conocer esto si ya no podré verte, tocarte, abrazarte…, es demasiado doloroso pensar que has desaparecido realmente y que esta vez no hay posibilidades de encontrarte de nuevo."_

"_Realmente si eras tú, pero no entiendo como estas aquí de nuevo, pero algo me preocupa, acaso no me recuerdas? Era como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto, para ti solo era un extraño, Gaara más tarde me lo explicó todo y poco después me preguntaste si aún estábamos saliendo, lo dijiste con un tono de voz muy apagada, me impresiono bastante y me confirmó que realmente no recordabas nada, no se si fue muy buena idea aprovecharme de ello para volver a estar contigo, pero hay instantes, cuando estoy contigo que eres tal y como era mi Temari, y pienso hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograr que me recuerdes."_

"_De alguna manera ya lo sabía, sabía que esto ocurriría, quiero formar de nuevo parte de tu vida, de tus recuerdos, quiero lograr que me recuerdes por completo, pero supongo que hay algo más? Verdad? Quizás logres engañar a los demás, pero no a mi."_

"_Cuando te vi tan pensativa mirando el agua me di cuenta, realmente lo nuestro ha acabado, quizás sea mejor así, de este modo al menos podré verte sonreír, pero que lo haya asumido no significa que no me duela, intentó fingir que todo esta bien, pero en mi interior estoy llorando. Quizás no sea muy masculino pero una persona no debería cambiar para que los demás lo acepten, si no ser ella misma, en algún momento alguien se dará cuenta de su valor. De todos modos, aunque lo nuestro haya acabado, si tienes algún problema o preocupación no dudes en venir y contármelo, si puedo te ayudaré, al fin y al cabo que ya no estemos juntos no significa que ya no seamos amigos o que me dejes de importar, ¿no? _

"_De nuevo he vuelto a soñar con aquel día tras el combate, no entiendo el por qué, pero quizás se deba a que mi corazón no deja de guardar mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Pero, venga, se sincera, la primera vez que nos encontramos no te parecí muy de fiar. Pero por aquel entonces te sentías sola y deprimida. Solías mostrar una cara sonriente pese a estar llorando por dentro. Y mantenías tu autentica personalidad en la oscuridad. Cuando te encontré le tenías auténtico pánico a la soledad. Pero miré tus ojos llenos de lágrimas aquel día y me enamoré de ti. Lo único que deseaba era protegerte y llegar a tu corazón."_

"_Mierda, es mejor así; pero su frágil figura, su cara llorosa, toda ella… sólo deseo abrazarla. Cada vez que reías quería ver lágrimas en tus ojos para así poder protegerte, y aún ahora que se que ya no podré volver ha hacerlo deseo q sea así. Necesito verte de nuevo y explicarte ahora, lo que mi corazón ha estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, porque yo te quiero, así que, onegai, escucha, no hables, solamente escucha aquello que mi corazón mantuvo oculto al olvido."_


End file.
